dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
George Brown
George Brown, also known by his codename Pilot, is a pilot who works for the Dino Attack Team. Biography Early Career George joined the Dino Attack team early in the conflict. His flying skills earned him the nickname "Pilot", which eventually became his codename. During his early days George developed a realist view of the situation. Idealist-Realist Conflict When the idealist-realist conflict broke out, George found himself on the realist side working for Cam O'Cozy. However George soon began to realize that the conflict was unnecessary, but was reluctant to desert for fear of the consequences of being caught by either side. George was ordered to use a plane to destroy a building where Frank Bowman was working with the Agents Defense Organization to investigate the details behind the realist-idealist conflict. However George's plane was shot down, and when he climbed out of the crash and tried to run, he was quickly caught by the agents. Bowman personally questioned George, keeping him hidden and doing his best to make George comfortable. It wasn't long before George began explaining to Frank what was going on. Adventurers' Island Eventually the feud finally ended when Digger and Specs agreed and O'Cozy was arrested. One of the big decisions afterwords was what to do about the agents who had worked with O'Cozy. George was afraid of the consequences, and was relieved when Bowman told him he had been pardoned due to his help in resolving the conflict, although his work with O'Cozy may affect his standing with other agents. Frank recommended to George that he join the mission to Adventurers' Island, which could give him a chance to redeem himself. George agreed and joined the crew of a T-1 Typhoon, consisting of Zenna, David Norman, and Alan Pierce. When they arrived, they were greeted by rookie agent Kate Bishop, who gave the team a rough briefing of their objectives. Along with the newly-arrived rookie Dino Attack agent Charlie, the group reached a small outpost, where they spent the night. The next morning, George learned that Zenna and Kate had found clues to the possibility that the temple containing the Maelstrom was in the desert. However, as soon as they landed in the desert, George and Zenna were hit by blowdarts from natives working for Achu. They later managed to escape along with help from Charlie, and met up with Hotwire, who had found Kate and Pierce. They joined the Rear Guard, and witnessed a battle with a Skeleton Mummy. An expedition into the jungle led to the team encountering a huge battle between regular and mutant dinosaurs. Hoping to gain the regular dinosaurs as allies, the team attempted to join them in the fight. During the fight, George managed to save Kate from a Mutant Lizard attack. After the battle ended, it was discovered that a fortress belonging to XERRD was located nearby. George went with the team to investigate. It was night by the time the team returned. It was decided to set up a camp while they gathered information about the fortress. Court Martial When Carl Lutsky began to worry about the infiltration team, he decided to lead another assault on the fortress. George joined Rotor's fleet of T1-Typhoons, and participated in the initial attack on the fortress. Lutsky and most of the other elite agents present had infiltrated the fortress, leaving Rotor in charge. Rotor himself approached George with his decision to simply destroy the fortress with the fire power of the T-1 Typhoons. However, once in the air, Rotor gave George a specific order to fire on the fortress. Realizing that there were still agents present, he refused, and proceeded to land. Upon getting out of the T1-Typhoon, he and the other agents inside were ordered to be arrested. They were promptly brought back to the camp to face a court martial. Abilities and Traits George Brown identifies himself as a realist. He was able to see that O'Cozy was mad, but was afraid of being branded a traitor alongside the idealists. George is a skilled pilot. Trivia *George's refusal to obey Rotor's orders was inspired by the opening scene in The Running Man, in which Ben Richards is similarly flying a helicopter and refuses to follow an order to fire on innocent civilians. Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Atton Rand Category:To Be Expanded